A Matter of Necessity
by RingWarriorAzec2113
Summary: Minerva's story. Her life before and during the Harry Potter books. Shows the three wars, the other battles, trials and difficulties. How she and Albus fell in love and the way her life and those around her's were affected. MMAD and various other parings.
1. The Letter

A Matter of Necessity

The Letter

**Ok. I swore to myself I wouldn't write another fic till I'd finished my other ones but the idea's been buzzing around my skull most of last night and all of today so I had to write this or go crazy! (And I like being sane better, although insanity could have it's uses...Like getting out of school! Dreams) Anyway back to the point! This unashamedly Dumbledore/McGonagall so if you don't like this pairing leave now!**

**-/\-**

"Are you completely mad?" Albus Dumbledore asked Professor Dippet as he sat watching the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore this new decree is absolutely necessary. Our kind are dying out." Dumbledore rolled his eyes at the ceiling. It was the exact nonsense that the Daily Prophet had been spouting.

"_The marriage decree is a matter of necessary. Wizard kind have_ _suffered greatly in the war against Lord Grindleward. We must_ _rebuild our population_." It had read.

"Surely you can't let the ministry do this. A forced marriage decree it's ridiculous." He scanned the list in his hands again. "If it was only the seventh years it would be bad enough, but it includes students as young as those in the third year. It's disgusting Headmaster. They are mere children themselves and the Ministry are expecting them to," He made quotes in the air. "_Repopulate our kind_." "They don't even know who they are themselves yet. You have to do something. Write to the Minister for Magic. Tell him he can't do that to students so young. What about their future's?"

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE." Roared Dippet who had been trying unsuccessfully to get a word in edgeways for ten minutes. Dumbledore became quiet immediately fiddling with the parchment in his hands. "I am in complete agreement with what you are saying about the younger students. I have already sent several owls to the Minister and I expect them to be exempted from the decree. I was talking about the older Wizard population." Dumbledore muttered something that Dippet couldn't catch going as red as his hair. "Was that all?" Dippet asked with a small smile.

"Yes Sir." Dumbledore replied shame-faced. Dippet smiled.

"Your zeal to do what is right is to be commended. Just try not to assume that you are the only person who knows what to do. Such is the arrogance of youth." He reflected. "In time you will make a worthy successor."

Dumbledore thought he'd heard wrong. All the staff knew Dippet was nearly due for retirement and had been speculating about who would get his job as Head. "Me Sir?" Was all he could say. Dippet nodded and pointed to the door.

"Don't tell the rest of the staff." He cautioned him as Dumbledore headed for the door. "I'll be announcing it in two weeks." Dumbledore nodded and went back to his office to mark the huge stack of Transfiguration essays he had waiting for him.

-/\-

Dumbledore put down the last essay and stood up. He didn't notice the tabby cat that had sat watching him from the windowsill for the last half-hour till it gave a plaintive miaow. He looked at the cat and smiled. "Miss Minerva McGonagall I presume." He said to it. The cat jumped from the ledge transforming as it did so into a seventh-year Gryffindor girl with long black hair and bangs that framed her face.

Dumbledore smiled. He'd been supervising her change into an animagus for the past year after the Ministry had given her the go ahead. Minerva smiled at him. "Registered an hour ago." She said in her soft Scottish accent. "I wanted you to know first Professor Dumbledore as without your help I'd have had to wait till next year to begin the process."

He smiled back at her. "Congratulations Minerva. I suggest you head back to your common room now. I overheard talk of party in your honour. You wouldn't want to miss that." On impulse she hugged him quickly before turning once more into a cat and racing away again. He stared after her for a moment surprised; Minerva McGonagall rarely showed affection like that. Then he shook himself, picked up the stack of essays and took them through to his classroom ready to be given back the next day.

-/\-

Minerva entered the Gryffindor common room to rowdy applause and cat calls. Hanging above the fireplace was enchanted picture of a tabby cat that was racing about and changing colour. She smiled. It wasn't long till she was dragged into the centre of the party her friends had set up for her.

She escaped at eleven o'clock after being asked to transform repeatedly and fell instantly asleep.

-/\-

**Sorry that's so short. Next chapter up soon if you review! Just press that pretty blue box!**


	2. The Dark Lord's Daughter

A Matter of Necessity

The Dark Lord's Daughter

**Ok, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers; Aeronnen, yourmirroroferised, Foy, ****Little Miss Sci-Fi****, and my anonymous reviews, ria and minx****. I really appreciate your reviews. Now before I go any further I just want to say that first, I'm not very good with timelines and second as this is a fan-fiction it doesn't stick to canon.(I've had complaints about this on stories.) By the way just to warn you it's going to get a bit dark from here for a little while. It'll get lighter later!**

**Now on with this chapter!**

-/\-

Minerva McGonagall woke with a hangover from the party the night before. She checked her watch and swore. She'd completely missed breakfast and was late for lessons. Tearing back the hangings around her bed she grabbed her robes and toothbrush from beside her bed and was halfway to the bathroom when a sleepy voice called her back.

"Um Min, Where are you going? It's Saturday." Minerva turned around and sat back down on the edge of her bed; trying to ignore her now pounding head and giving her newly awakened friend Andromeda Black with a completely unconvincing 'I knew that' type of smile; which was hastily hauled from her repertoire onto her face. Andromeda giggled.

"Never mind Min. Now you're up, do you still have that hangover-cure potion?" Minerva got up and rummaged around under her bed till she found a small bottle of blue potion. She had many of them. It tasted foul but nothing else cured a hangover faster. Not that she got drunk very often herself as Head Girl. She only kept a supply for her friends. Minerva handed the small potion bottle to Andromeda who took a hasty gulp and grimaced at the taste. Then took the rest of it herself. Last night had been one of the rare occasions when she got drunk thanks to one of her friends re-filling her glass when she wasn't looking. Just a small amount of Firewhisky at a time so she wouldn't notice and she'd been hammered by the time she went to bed at eleven.

"Annie," She asked her friend with a stern look. She had realised eventually what had happened the night before but had been too drunk to care by that point. "Do you know who kept filling my glass last night?"

There was a giggle from another bed and Minerva's other best friend, Andrea Blackthorn, pulled back her curtains and raised her hand. "Guilty." She grinned. "And man; was it funny, seeing you Min," She paused to add in a sing-song voice, "Gryffindor's high and mighty Head Girl; absolutely plastered!"

Minerva disagreed with her friend's opinion and showed it by chucking her pillow at Andrea. "Andy," she admonished, "how could you?" She asked as her friend caused the pillow to soar away from herself at the last second with her hastily retrieved wand.

"Lighten up Min; it was a bit of fun. Anyway it won't happen again." She amended as she chucked the pillow back onto Minerva's bed. Minerva made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a harrumph and started going about her morning routine.

-/\-

Professor Dumbledore had just finished breakfast when the post owl dropped it's copy of the Daily Prophet onto his plate where it sprang out of it's tight roll. Smiling he paid the post owl five knuts and went to read it. He froze when he saw the picture and the headline.

"_DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER DISCOVERED_." It screamed. "_Last night the Prophet made the shocking discovery at a court hearing that the Dark Wizard Grindleward who is rumoured to be in hiding for the time being has a daughter. This girl_,_ (shown_ _in the picture above) is actually attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as this is being written. How the Ministry and Hogwarts Headmaster Armando Dippet can even think of allowing such a dangerous student to remain at Hogwarts_..."

Dumbledore didn't wait to read anymore. He flung down the paper and raced off to the Gryffindor common room. He met the person he was looking for half-way there. Minerva McGonagall was walking down to breakfast with her two friends; who stared at him. It was more than slightly unusual to find the Head of Gryffindor tearing around the school like a lunatic, during the middle of breakfast.

"Professor is something wrong?" Andrea asked. He nodded, still out of breath.

"Would you three please come with me?" Dumbledore asked when he could string a sentence together again. The girls looked at each other. This was strange behaviour. Andromeda shrugged and in a wordless agreement the threesome turned back to him.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore." She replied. "What's this about?" He began to head to the kitchens and the three girls followed.

"I'll explain down by the lake. We won't be overheard there."

-/\-

"Right." Dumbledore decided to get straight down to business. "Minerva do you know who your father is?" She blinked. This hadn't been what she'd expected. Not that she'd known what to expect.

To her friends surprise she blushed and turned away from them. "I found out who my real father was six months ago, when..." She swallowed she hated having to remember "...when my Mother died." She said in a rush. "She told me in a letter. Why, is it important?" She asked blinking back tears at the thought of her Mother. He nodded; he'd also received a letter of explanation from Mrs McGonagall.

The other two put their hands on her shoulders to comfort her while frowning at each other behind her back. _What was going on? _They both wondered.

"Did you tell anyone who he is? And have you still got the letter?" Dumbledore asked. Minerva suddenly clocked on with a small cry of dismay.

"No I haven't still got it. I lost it. Someone found it and told the Prophet didn't they?" Andromeda interrupted.

"What are we missing Minerva?" She asked. "What haven't you told us? Who is your Dad anyway?" Minerva noted the use of her full name, her friends only called her Minerva when they meant business. Minerva didn't want to answer and looked appealingly to Professor Dumbledore.

He tried to smile reassuringly as he replied, "I think they'd better hear it from you rather than the Prophet's garbled version."

Minerva swallowed and turned to watch as the giant squid grabbed a piece of toast from the lake that Andrea had thrown in for it. Without looking at her friends she spoke.

"The reason I didn't tell you this before is because I didn't want you to hate me. I...," She licked her dry lips and continued. "I'm Lord Grindelward's Daughter."

-/\-

**Ha ha cliffie! Man, this chapter was hard to write! Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Adjusting, Part I

A Matter of Necessity

Adjusting

**Ok yet another author's note! Thank you once again to my wonderful reviewers, ****Kiss-This2010** **Little Miss Sci-Fi** **Star-Crossed158** **Aeronnen**** and my anonymous reviewers, my friend Eleonora Stankovska and WindOnTheWater. All your reviews are much appreciated. Right before I get down to business a special thank you to Aeronnen for the name Tanllyd for the Phoenix which will appear in later chapters. Now onto the Story!**

-/\-

Her friends reactions were predictable. They both flinched away and gasped. Minerva sighed. She hadn't told them for precisely this reason. She turned and ran back towards the castle not wanting to face her friends scorn. Andrea and Andromeda looked at each other then tore after her. "Min wait." She stopped abruptly and turned.

Her friends were running to catch her up. "We don't care who your Father is." Andromeda said as she caught her breath. "You're nothing like him and you never will be." And with that she and Andrea linked their arms through both of Minerva's. She smiled at them not needing to say anything. Such was the strength of the friendship they'd built up in the last six nearly seven years at Hogwarts. They walked back towards the castle together.

-/\-

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the scene. However no-one could have predicted the fateful turn of events which occurred a few weeks later.

-/\-

Minerva had read the Prophet's accounts and found out the sequence of events which had lead to the uncovering of her secret. The man in court had been trying to escape Azkaban and had been throwing pieces of information at the court which might have saved his skin. He was a contact of the Slytherin that had stolen the letter from Minerva's bag. He had escaped Azkaban after naming a few of Lord Grindelward's spies within the Ministry and given the letter to the Prophet.

Since then Minerva had had to endure the taunts and looks of venomous hatred that been coming her way for three weeks now, whenever the teachers backs were turned. That she could deal with. It was when she and friends started getting attacked with nastier and nastier curses in the corridors that she couldn't take it. Then the big attack had happened.

Minerva had been coming back from a match against the Head Boy, Tom Riddle in the Staff and Prefects Chess ladder. She had found Andrea and Andromeda lying on the floor in a pool of their mingling blood opposite the Room of Requirement bleeding from two deep diagonal slashes across their chests. Above them in flaming letters read the words, "_A token of the world's appreciation for Lady_ _Death_." Lady Death was the name the Prophet had given her as Lord Grindleward was referred to by his followers as Lord Death.

Minerva screamed. It was horrible. She knew she couldn't move them. Panicking she started to shout for assistance. "HELP ME. SOMEONE HELP ME." She shook her friends trying to wake them. "SOMEBODY HELP." She screamed at the top of her lungs. Unknown to her Peeves had heard and not being completely heartless had shot off faster then he'd ever moved before to get help. She didn't know how long she screamed before the Headmaster found them. By the time he got there her throat was aching and sore.

-/\-

Armando had been returning to his office when he met Peeves. The poltergeist seemed extremely agitated. "Headmaster. Two girls, been attacked, they have, blood everywhere, seventh floor." He had raced off after Peeves to find a sobbing and hysterical Minerva McGonagall, covered with almost as much blood as her friends, desperately trying healing charm after healing charm, none of which were working. The words were still hanging in their fiery brilliance above the scene.

He'd sent one of the ghosts to fetch Madame Hopkins the schools Medi-witch and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Trelawney (and incidentally though no-one knew it at the time Sybil Trelawney's father). He had been able to heal the wounds to a certain extent but both girls had lost a significant amount of blood and the wounds had been cursed. They wouldn't stop bleeding.

-/\-

Minerva had fainted from the shock by this point and so didn't know that. She woke up to the soft sound of worried voices.

Opening her eyes she saw several concerned and worried faces

looking down at her; Madam Hopkins, Professor Dippet and her Head of House Professor Dumbledore. They looked at each other swiftly wondering who should tell her.

It fell to Professor Dumbledore as the other two looked at him. "Miss McGonagall, I'm afraid your friends have had to be taken to St Mungo's." Minerva sat bolt upright in alarm. "Their wounds were cursed and," Dumbledore paused unsure of how to break this to her. "Their chances of surviving this are slim."

Minerva gave a small cry of horror and tears began falling down her cheeks again at the memory of the cruel words. Annie and Andy had to survive. Apart from her Father who wasn't in any position to help her and the Staff they were the only two people in the school that cared about her. The rest had slowly turned away.

Professor Dumbledore understood and put his arms round her trying to offer even the most meagre bit of comfort he could give. Minerva put her arms round his neck sobbing into his shoulder. Her friends had to survive. They had to.

-/\-

**Sorry to leave it there. As always review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Adjusting, Part II

A Matter of Necessity

Adjusting-Part 2

**Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers; ImSoMMAD (Love the name by the way), dewines, Saavik Spock and my anonymous reviewer Random reviewer. I have decided to use the name Tanllyd for the Phoenix which will appear in later chapters. I know I have more votes for the name Sirene but I think Tanllyd makes the better name. (After playing with both as possible names.) Now a nice long chapter for you! **

-/\-

It had been two weeks since the attack of her friends and seeing the shock it had given her and that Minerva McGonagall wasn't going to curse them into oblivion if they hung around near her long enough; the rest of Gryffindor had rallied back around her. She was glad of that but there had been no news of her friends yet. So far as she knew they were still both in a coma, which though they hadn't said it aloud the St. Mungo's staff doubted they'd wake from. However Minerva didn't know that and as far as she was concerned, no news was good news.

Then two days later when she was revising for her next NEWT she got a letter saying:

"_Dear Minerva McGonagall,_

_Andromeda Black has woken. She is_ _requesting your presence_." Minerva smiled that was great. But there was more. "_I am afraid to state however that your other friend Andrea Blackthorn is in a critical condition, I'm afraid Andromeda Black is as well, and their_ _families have been summoned. I'm afraid they are both on a death watch. I suggest you come to see them as soon as is possible._

_Chief-Healer, Helga Dumbledore_."

Minerva leapt up. It was the middle of her NEWT'S but she didn't take History of Magic which was today's exam. She had to see the Headmaster. At that moment however he entered the common room. He had also just received a letter; it was almost identical to Minerva's.

"I assume you got the news Miss McGonagall?" He asked. She simply nodded.

"Professor I don't take History of..." She started. He held up his hand.

"I came to send you there. Ask for Helga Dumbledore. She'll take you to them." She nodded and he picked up a fanged frisbee that a first year had immobilised and attempted to hide with a weak disillusionment charm. He tapped it with his wand saying "_Portus_." He held it out to her she took it gripping hard. "On three. One, two, three..." Minerva felt the familiar jerk behind her navel. There was the sensation of falling through a tumbled mess of colours before, she landed hard on the floor and lost her balance momentarily. She regained it with a sharp twist of her body. One of many traits from her animagus form. She looked around; she was in the reception area of St Mungo's.

-/\-

Helga Dumbledore had been waiting for Minerva with her brother Albus who had visiting her and students when the situation turned critical. The young woman had appeared suddenly in a flash of colour and landed hard enough to throw anyone to the floor. Helga had nearly rushed forward to steady her when she staggered but Minerva had twisted her body to regain her balance and stayed upright. Unusual, faster than normal reactions Helga noticed; then again Albus had told her Minerva McGonagall was a cat animagus.

-/\-

Minerva looked for someone to ask where Helga was. Then she caught sight of Professor Dumbledore and the witch standing beside him. She had the same auburn hair and eyes and couldn't be anyone other than his sister; she was also wearing black robes with the crossed wands which was the Healer's symbol. She hurried over.

She nodded to Professor Dumbledore and turned to Helga. Her anxiety must have been written on her face because the Healer turned and lead them up to the fourth floor. They entered the newest ward. It had not been named yet. Her friends were the only two people in the ward and had been placed next to each other. Minerva hurried over to sit between them. Andrea was still completely out of things but the magical monitors were beeping and whirring softly.

Annie was awake, though barely so. Professor Dumbledore watched as she moved over to her friends and could see from the way she bit her lip when she saw Andrea's still form that this was costing her. Helga left them there.

"Hey Minnie." Annie said in a voice so quiet she could hardly be heard. Minerva who absolutely hated being called Minnie didn't have the heart to remind her not to call her that. She gave a wry smile as she took her friend's hand. It was icy. She could see that Annie knew the seriousness of her condition. "They say I won't live past nightfall." She said softly. "And I think their right. I feel so weak Min." Minerva instinctively tightened her grip on her friend's hand at these words as if by holding on tight enough she could wrench Andromeda away from the Grim Reaper.

"Annie don't say that. Fight it. You can make it through this and you will. Have the Healers tried everything?" Andromeda nodded. Minerva was not too surprised. The wounds had been severe. "Even the Honatius spell?" Andromeda frowned. "No I've never heard of that." Again she wasn't too surprised. Then Minerva stood up. At the mention of the spell Dumbledore had stiffened. It was the most powerful healing spell there was though extremely dangerous to the caster. It drew its power from the caster's life-force and afflicted some of the injuries of the sufferer onto the caster as well. Even though it was to a lesser extent it was still dangerous.

Then when she stood he caught her green eyes in his gaze for a second and in that split second before she turned away; he knew, she knew how to perform it and was going to use it. Minerva didn't know how it worked however.

He moved to stop her but she was too fast. Laying both her hands on Annie's wounds she spoke the word "_Honatius_". There was a split second when her eyes shone silver as the bright silver light spread from her hands and sank into the wounds on her friend's chest. Then Minerva screamed in agony, her back arched and she fell away from her friend the last of the silver light dying away. Annie sat bolt up immediately, her wounds healed and her strength restored.

"Idiot girl." She heard Professor Dumbledore say as he picked the now unconscious and bleeding Minerva up and laid her on the bed the other side of Andrea. Helga had heard the scream and come rushing back in from just outside.

"Albus what happened?" She asked looking at the completely healed Andromeda and the unconscious Minerva. The blood was seeping through her robes in the same places as the wounds the other girl had had. It clicked. "Not the Honatius?" He nodded. She noted that he had gone stark white. She squeezed his arm. Then raising their wands together they performed the charm that had tried unsuccessfully on Andrea and Andromeda when they'd been found. Because the wounds had been lessened and the curses were weaker due to the healing charm the wounds sealed.

Albus gave a sigh of relief. "I should have made her stand five feet away." He sighed. His sister smiled knowingly.

"One of your Gryffindors?" She queried. He smiled. "Yes." She grinned back. "Then it's to be expected. I seem to remember a certain older brother of mine doing something incredibly similar to save his twin brother from danger. Only that involved a time-turner and enlisting the help of his slightly younger self." Albus squirmed. He hated it when Helga dragged that up. It could have as she'd so often reminded him gone horribly wrong. But it hadn't and Aberforth and he had avoided the disastrous piece of magic that had nearly killed his twin.

She smiled and patted his arm. Even though she was three years younger than him he sometimes felt he was the younger sibling around her. She was so down to earth. "Don't be too hard on her." She said knowing that Albus would be angry that one of his lions, as she knew he thought of them as had taken such a risk. Then she pointed her wand at Minerva and said. "Re-enervate."

-/\-

**Whew! That took ages! As always review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Death Watch

A Matter of Necessity

Death Watch

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers; ****ImSoMMAD****PiER and gynji.**** I've decided not to do a crossover with this story but I might do a spin-off of it with a crossover some other time. Way in the future I'll see how it goes! **

**I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had exams. Over now though! Finally! Party Time! Gonna burn my books! Woot!**

**Anyway getting back to the point!**

-/\-

Dumbledore watched Minerva sit up and check herself over. Then he simply told her about the effects of the Honatius Charm and warned her not to do powerful magic like that again without first knowing the consequences. He also told her that it would take time to replenish the magical power she'd used up and that it would not be possible for her to do the same for Andrea. Minerva accepted that she'd been foolish and promised that she wouldn't rush into something like that again. Albus left it at that.

Then the ward doors opened and the two families of her friends came into the ward. Minerva moved away and let the Blacks closer to Annie. Andrea's parents moved over to their daughter's bedside.

Minerva watched them for a second; noticing the magical monitors had settled down a bit more, indicating hopefully that Andrea's condition was stabilising, before turning her attention to the Black Clan again. The youngest Black was sulking. Minerva saw the little boy and smiled. Apart from Andromeda, Sirius was the only member of the Black family she liked. It did help that he also liked her, was only two years old and utterly cute. She turned into her tabby form and wandered over to butt her now furry head against his hand. She was glad to be distracted from the situation at the moment.

-/\-

Sirius giggled. "Pussy cat." He said pleased. He tugged his mother robes. "Pussy cat." He said again. None of the seven adult Blacks took any notice of him.

Sirius pouted and picked the pussy cat up. At least the cat liked him. Minerva yowled in protest and he put her down on the bed next to Andrea. She sat up and switched back. Sirius jumped violently and nearly ran back to his Mum then grinned when he realised who she was. "Minervy an Ani... Ani-mig-us." He said looking extremely proud of himself, then added "Again?" She laughed despite herself.

Sirius was endlessly fascinated when she turned back into her tabby form.

Minerva spent the next half-an-hour flickering between human and cat form before he got bored. Then she picked him up to cuddle him. The ward had gone quiet and in that strange way that children, young witches and wizards in particular sometimes did; he picked up that she was sad and something was bothering everyone. He cuddled closer to her and stayed quiet for the next couple of hours till he fell asleep.

When he woke he found his hair was damp and felt annoyed. Then he realised that the magical alarms around the strange girl's bed were going crazy and that Minerva was shaking and crying. That was why his hair was damp. "What the matter?" He asked as the alarms changed to one drawn out whine. Minerva gasped.

-/\-

_It wasn't happening. She was imagining things. It WAS NOT happening. Andrea couldn't be d-._Minerva refused to even thinkthe word_. She just couldn't be._ But the Healer's confirmed what the alarms had told her. Andrea was dead.

Minerva couldn't stand it. She put the bewildered little boy down and fled the ward as Andrea's parents began to cry.

She had no idea where she was going but found herself retrieving the port-key and transporting back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once there she flung the Fanged-frisbee into a corner, where it grinned before zipping at a first year and preparing to bite, and fled to her dormitory.

Ignoring her startled room mates she flung the window open, turned into her animagus form and twisting dangerously on the windowsill, leapt for the nearest statue then down onto the battlements.

-/\-

Professor Dumbledore was taken completely by surprise when she fled and before he could catch her she had the port-key. He sighed but didn't go after her. He realised that she was in shock and needed some space.

-/\-

Back in her dormitory her shocked room mates decided to tell the Headmaster. Minerva was usually very calm and collected whatever the circumstances. To see her lose her cool like that was disturbing to say the least.

-/\-

Tom Riddle the Head Boy found her several hours later near the astronomy tower in the middle of a storm standing several feet above it in the air.

He was startled to the say the least. He tried to shout to her over the howling wind but couldn't make himself heard. With a snarl of disgust he went to leave. He couldn't believe it being sent by the Headmaster to look for some snivelling Gryffindor.

However he paused when he heard something. It was high and wild sounding singing woven into the sound of the storm. The music was eerie and seemed to rising and falling with the wind; carrying an immense sorrow. He shivered, it was a female voice he was sure of that. Whoever was singing was controlling the storm. He'd heard his master Lord Grindleward sing like that to raise a storm whilst in his last battle; he'd been badly injured and forced to go into hiding. The driving rain and lightening of the storm had provided cover for his escape.

He listened more closely; closing his eyes and sensing the magic's origin. It was coming from Minerva. He smiled the smile making his face wild and less human. An inherited trait then. His Master would be pleased. He could use another storm mage and he Lord Voldemort would be rewarded.

He was already amongst the Dark Lord's most trusted followers. The more he was trusted and the closer he could get to Grindleward the sooner he could overthrow him and take his place.

Oh yes, Minerva McGonagall was going to be extremely useful. Now how to get her close to him. He knew he only had a month to gain her trust. A month before they left Hogwarts. That was plenty of time.

He left the tower. Anyone who knew him and saw his smile knew to be very afraid.

-/\-

**Gosh this was hard to write because of what happened. As usual review and tell me what you think. I value your honest opinions.**** Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames with no helpful input will be ignored.**


	6. Storms and a Riddle

A Matter of Necessity

Storms and a Riddle

**Once again thank you to my dedicated reviewers; ****heart as cold as ice****, Mistress of Potions, ****stsgirlie**** and ImSoMMAD. Thanks to the review that heart as cold as ice has sent me you now all need to vote on phoenix names again. (Sorry!) The choices are: Tanllyd, Bris and Scaoil. So let me know when you review. So on with this chapter and things are heating up!**

-/\-

The wind whipped about her playing with her hair and trying to divest her of her cloak. Minerva was still singing as the rain started to hiss through the air. The thunder began to crash and the lightening strike. She didn't know where the song had come from only that it seemed right to sing it and it was a way of expressing her pain.

Minerva let the storm clouds rise to engulf her slender form. The air was firm under her feet and the lightening when it struck her did no damage simply adding to the power she was using to direct the storm.

When eventually she was tired she directed the wind to put her back on the Astronomy tower. A tendril from the gale wrapped around her and set her lightly on the flagstones. Minerva stopped singing and left the storm to its own devices as she descended the tower steps.

-/\-

Minerva reached Gryffindor tower totally soaked having not noticed Tom Riddle. She walked over to the fire and transformed into her Tabby animagus. Then shaking herself off she curled up in front of the fire and fell asleep.

-/\-

Tom Riddle watched her closely for the next few weeks. She had begun to ignore the looks and whispers that came her way but when a fellow Slytherin had hexed her she'd put him in the Hospital wing for three weeks with her return curse. This had lost her her position as Head Girl and cost her house fifty point but she didn't seem to care.

After that incident no-one dared try to hex her. Tom had also noticed an article in the prophet that had caused uproar at breakfast. It was to do with the marriage law. It read:

"_After several meetings, debates and letters from the public; the Minister of Magic has decided. Witches and wizards from this Hogwart's sixth year up will have six years in which to marry, and produce two children; Male or female. No one in this group is exempt from the decree no matter what their__profession..._"

Naturally this had been met with outrage and the teachers had let the students get angry knowing there was nothing they could do.

Tom also noticed that there had been several more freak storms. They had started to last longer and be more intense. However he had noticed that they seemed to die down slightly around witches and wizards that got caught out in them.

Tom knew he had to bide his time. However he was too caught up as he watched Minerva with predatory intent and didn't realise that too was being watched; by Albus Dumbledore.

-/\-

Albus didn't like what he was seeing. Minerva was beginning to withdraw into herself and Riddle was watching her. He had mentioned his concerns to the Headmaster. Dippet however who was fond of the boy; while advising Albus to keep an eye on Minerva by all means, but didn't think it was too serious. He had waved his concerns away saying that Minerva was, as any of the seventh year and probably younger boys would tell him, uncommonly good looking. He thought that Tom had finally started to notice that girls existed and was drawn to her for those reasons.

Albus who had watched Tom Riddle like a hawk from the moment he first set foot in Hogwarts disagreed. There was something about the boy that disturbed him. That look of wild happiness when he'd found out that he was a wizard. There was also the Chamber of Secrets incident in Hagrid's third year. Riddle had seemed too happy and relaxed in a castle that was bristling with fear. No. He was sure of Hagrid's innocence even if no-one else was. Riddle was devious. He'd something to do with the chamber. He'd seen the monster in the boy's mind when he'd questioned him about Hagrid. A Basilisk and Tom was a parslemouth.

There were also the few very nasty incidents as Tom moved up the school and the fact that Tom had been watching the victims before the incidents occurred. He wasn't sure if Riddle wanted to get to her to hurt her for his amusement or to use her for an ability he wanted.

God only knew she didn't need that as well as everything else. He resolved to speak to Minerva before Tom tried to get his hooks into her.

-/\-

Minerva found herself caught up the middle of trouble again. Her books started disappearing, she was hexed in the corridors, her broom was jinxed to buck her off and had to be stripped down and subsequently destroyed. This really upset her as it was the latest model and the last birthday present she had received from her Mother. Minerva had been a beater on the Gryffindor team before that but had lost heart and quit the team when her broom had had to be destroyed on top of everything else.

-/\-

Tom Riddle on the other hand was ecstatic. Everything was going to plan. Theodore Nott's jinxing of the broom had been inspired. Surely Minerva wouldn't take much longer to crack after all this time. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening to Minerva; but as he had practically declared an open season on her, and Nott who was rich, was giving ten galleons to any Slytherin interested in pestering her... things were going well. Now all he had to do was steal her diary or another personal item; dig up a secret she didn't want exposed and spread rumours then act all sympathetic when she cracked under the strain. He'd go from there. From his angle life was looking very good.

-/\-

Minerva was also on top of all and trying to do her NEWT's, studiously ignoring and avoiding Professor Dumbledore. She felt strange whenever she was around him now and hadn't wanted to think about it. This had begun since Andrea's death. She knew what she was feeling deep down. She loved him. But that was ridiculous. She couldn't love someone who was so much older than her; it had to be a crush. Besides he was cleverer than her, there was a fifty year age gap; she reminded herself again, he'd never love her, she was Lord Grindelward's daughter to boot and his student. So she was trying to avoid him and her feelings for him. She hadn't told anyone. The only place there was evidence of what she felt was in her diary.

When she got back to her dormitory she searched for her diary only to find it was missing. Minerva snapped it was the last straw. She started screaming curses in all the languages she knew, shocking the portraits who were the only other occupants of the room. The curtains burst spontaneously into flames, objects on various tables flew six feet into the air and exploded, thunder suddenly roared and crashed outside from ominous gray clouds that hadn't been there moments before and rain began to hiss down in buckets.

Minerva turned into her tabby form and ran. She didn't know where she was going and ended up tearing around the castle for a few hours letting out her pent up feelings. Then tired, she curled up on a window ledge to watch the storm. She was unaware of the tears streaming down her furry cheeks. Eventually she fell asleep curled on the windowsill. As she did so the storm stopped, the flaming curtains went out and hovering shards of broken china and other substances fell to the floor of her dormitory.

-/\-

Tom Riddle meanwhile was digging his way through her diary. It had been quite a fight to get into it. She'd protected it with all sorts of charms. He didn't why she bothered. God this girl was boring. Model Gryffindor, perfect head girl... oh and motherless. Hmm, no, couldn't really use that against her. Anything else...

Tom was still reading Minerva's diary at midnight. Still nothing. Then two weeks till the present date he hit gold dust. This would most certainly drag her reputation into the mud. A good little Gryffindor girl lusting after Albus Dumbledore! Hah! He had her. This was far better than anything he had hoped to find. Now he could use simple blackmail. No smarming up to her which would make people suspicious. He laughed, the cold, high sound echoing around the nearly empty Slytherin common room. Minerva was his.

-/\-

**As always review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**


	7. A Close Encounter

A Matter of Necessity

A Close Encounter

**Thank you to my reviewer stsgirlie and everyone else who has reviewed so far. I don't really having anything to say except please vote on the phoenix names as I'll soon be needing one.**

**And on with the story! **

-/\-

Minerva woke when someone started scratching the fur behind her ears. She turned her head. It was Tom Riddle and he was wearing a wildly happy look that disturbed her. "Hello Minerva." He commented as his hands tightened in her fur.

She hissed furiously as he tugged at her fur and turned twisting out of his grip. Tom laughed. "Oh I don't think so." He replied and went to grab her. Minerva shot out her claws and struck him across the face.

He staggered back bleeding from four horizontal slashes on his cheek. Minerva leapt from the windowsill and transformed; whipping out her wand. "You bitch." Tom commented pulling out his own wand and healing the gashes. Minerva noticed that there was blood on her nails.

"What do you want Riddle?" Minerva asked. "This," he replied and threw something at her face. She caught it reflexively and felt a yank behind her navel as the world dissolved into bright colours and rushing wind. She fell twisting as she did so and landed on a hard stone floor underground. The object in her hand was an ordinary stone. A port-key. Tom appeared next to her with a vicious looking smile.

She whirled on him then froze. She'd heard footsteps behind her. Turning slowly again she found herself face to face with Lord Grindleward. Minerva leapt back with a scream of terror; her heart hammering so hard she thought it was going to explode.

-/\-

"Hello daughter." Grindleward greeted her. He moved forward to and took her hand to kiss the back and she fainted from fright. He laughed. "Tom take her to some of the _secure_ quarters. Treat her well. I don't want her frightened too badly." Tom grinned and bowed in response. "Yes my Lord." He said and picked up the unconscious form of Minerva McGonagall, slinging her over his shoulder.

-/\-

Minerva woke in a dimly lit room. She was lying down on something soft. Sitting up she surveyed her surroundings. It appeared that she was underground. The room she was in was small and the walls were made of a dark stone that was the colour of dried blood. She shivered. The door was small with a barred window at the top. There was no room for her to escape in her animagus form. The light was coming from two torches in brackets on each side of the door. She suspected that there was probably an anti-disapparation jinx on it.

She realised with a pang of despair that she had no clue where she was. All she could do was wait and hope someone at Hogwarts noticed her absence.

-/\-

Andromeda was seriously worried. She hadn't seen Minerva all day and neither had anyone else. Not that a lot of them seemed to care. After the fifth person she asked, had said something along the lines of: "It doesn't matter where that scum is anyway. Why should we care about Grindleward's daughter?" She had snapped and started to yell at them all. She had told that Minerva was as human as the rest of them. She had feelings and unlike them, respected other people. After that they backed off.

It was now nearly time for their next NEWT, Transfiguration and Minerva couldn't afford to miss that. She decided to go to Professor Dippet.

Professor Dippet listened to what she had to say then spread a map out on his desk. It was a map of Britain. There were several gold dots scattered across it and one flashing blue one. He tapped the blue dot and the map shrank to show the surrounding area.

Annie was curious. "Professor, what are you doing?" She asked. She was sure it was fascinating but he should be worried about Minerva.

"Finding your friend." He replied. "I knew Minerva might be in trouble when her true identity was uncovered, so I put a spell on her, without her knowing, so that I'd be able to track her wherever she was in Britain and keep her safe. Minerva is represented by the flashing blue dot. We'll be able to find her now."

He puzzled over the map for a few more minutes and then asked her to leave.

-/\-

Dippet knew just how serious this was. It looked like Minerva was at Grindleward's stronghold. The stronghold itself was unplotable of course; so the map didn't show any sort of building. However the blue dot at least showed the area of the country she was in.

Annie however was lingering at the door. "Can't I come?" She asked. "I mean I know it could be highly dangerous." She added in a rush, "but Min saved my life and I want to help."

Dippet looked at her. He couldn't take a teenage girl along it was as she said, far too dangerous. "Please." She pleaded.

"No, and I'm afraid my decision is final. It is too dangerous. I'm glad you understand the risks, but what would I say to your parents if you got hurt?" He asked.

"But what about Minerva?" Annie tried one last time.

Dippet sighed. "I know you're worried, Miss Black, but she will be brought back safe and sound. Now you have your last NEWT to do in half an hour. I suggest you go and revise in your common room with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors." His tone brooked no argument and Andromeda left.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Armando proceeded to summon the Order of the Phoenix.

-/\-

Minerva who had grown bored in her cell, and having nothing to do had begun to throw curses at the door. "Incendio." The lock glowed red but nothing else happened. "Incendio." She tried again. It should be working Minerva thought. It should melt. _Maybe if I heat it and cool it it'll snap. _She mused. "Aguamenti." A stream of water cooled the lock. She then sent the fire spell at it again.

It hadn't broken, even after another half hour of heating and cooling it. "Reducto." Minerva finally screamed. There was cracking sound from the door. She'd hit the door instead of the lock. There was now a small crack running down the wooden surface. _Wait a minute, wooden surface_. She found herself thinking. If magical fire wouldn't work maybe normal fire would. She walked over to the torch brackets and took one of the torches out. Then she laid it as the foot on the door. She'd only need to burn a hole big enough for her animagus form.

As she watched the wood of the door begin to smoke she heard the lock click. Riddle opened the door and came in followed by Lord Grindleward.The torch was knocked into the corner of the room but neither of them noticed.

Minerva wasn't as shocked to see him now. She'd figured out that Grindleward wanted her for a reason. "What do you want?" She asked defiantly. "You my dear." Lord Grindleward replied. "I want you to join me. Tom here tells me you can control storms. I could help you develop that ability.You could be very powerful and you could rule by my side as Queen; after we'd crushed the Order of the Phoenix and taken control of the Ministry."

Minerva began to shake feeling sickened. She couldn't do that ; she couldn't kill the innocent. If they knew about her ability to control storms then how much more did they know? She looked at Riddle as he slipped a very familiar object out of his pocket. Her Diary.She was shocked. That's where it had gone. "Did you read it?" She asked mortified. She had to know.

"All the way through, my dear Minerva." Tom replied grinning as she paled.

"If you refuse to join the right side; then I'll tell everyone your little secret; ruining your precious reputation and after that I'll kill you." He whispered into her ear.

Minerva froze. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place. What could she do? She gripped her wand harder. She knew she was going to die. Grindleward was an acomplished legimens so what had she to loose by telling them anyway. "I'll never join the Dark." She managed to state with forced calmness. "So go ahead Tom; tell the whole world. Then kill me if you have the guts."

Tom hissed furiously and raised his wand before Grindleward stop him; then froze. They could hear the sound of a fight going on upstairs. Cursing Lord Grindleward strode out of the cell with Tom following; throwing a stunner over his shoulder as an after-thought.He hadn't got time to close the door and lock it. His fortress was under attack.

Minerva only just dodged the spell. Then she waited till Tom and Grindleward were out of sight before running to join the battle.

-/\-

**Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**


	8. A Red Day

A Matter of Necessity

A Red Day

**Thanks to my reviewers ctc, gynji**** and Saavik Spock****. Please people can you vote on the phoenix names at the beginning of the sixth chapter. I really need a name soon so please when you review tell me which one you want.**

-/\-

The Order had assembled at the Headmaster's office using the Floo Network as soon as they had received the message. Each of the Order members wore a gold phoenix emblem around their neck or on a bracelet. It would glow green for a meeting and red for an emergency. They were all spelled with a protean charm.

After the Headmaster had explained the situation they had used various port-keys to take them to the area the map showed Minerva to be in. The minute the Order arrived intruder alarms had gone off in the underground fortress.

The next minute wizards were pouring out of the watch tower like ants from an overturned anthill to fight the Order.

The Order had fought hard and eventually gained access to the underground fortress through the Tower. Now the battle was raging above and below ground with the Order outnumbered three to one.

-/\-

Hearing the fighting getting closer Minerva picked up speed as she rounded the corner and found herself in the middle of a fight. Different coloured jinxes, hexes and curses were flying everywhere. Catching sight of Professor Dumbledore fighting three of Grindleward's followers she joined in. She picked one off with a stunner when he turned his back and engaged the other one.

The fight was fierce. Her opponent conjured a snake which she vanished. Then she shot several hexes at Minerva in quick succession which took her all her skill to dodge. The woman laughed. "Keep dancing little girl." She taunted. "Protego." Minerva yelled and ducked as the Avada Kedavra came at her. The woman laughed again. "Out of your depth are we?" She flicked her wand lazily and something invisible slashed Minerva's cheek causing it to bleed. "Stupefy." The woman blocked it. Remembering non-verbal spells Minerva waited till the woman tried to jinx her again and then disarmed her. The woman flew backwards and crashed into a wall as her wand flew out of her hand. She didn't get up again.

Minerva stared at her horrified. She'd killed her. The woman's neck was at the wrong angle and her eyes were still open in shock. She'd only meant to disarm her. She hadn't meant to use that much force. Now she'd killed someone.

Minerva was sort of brought back to her senses when Albus grabbed her arm; having dispatched his last opponent. "Minerva we have to go. Keep your wand out there's more of them up ahead." She nodded still stunned then followed him along the corridor; past other bodies and into the next trouble spot.

After that Minerva fought automatically, reacting by reflex only. Everything seemed distant even the screams of those who were wounded or dying. She'd killed someone. It kept running through her head. The woman hitting the wall and sliding down it, her eyes open in shock.

Then she felt a searing pain in her left shoulder and snapped completely back to the present. She'd caught part of a fiery purple spell that had hit one of the order members across the chest. These people were scum, nothing more. The Order member went down. Minerva engaged her opponent. He was about to kill her. Furious that he would try to kill a helpless person Minerva cursed him. The spell she used caused him to vomit slugs.

She stunned him and took the curse off, before looking around for someone else to help.

-/\-

The battle continued for hours. By the time the end was nearing Minerva was bleeding from two other cuts, her robes were ripped and she was spattered with other people's blood as well. She'd also intentionally killed someone else when four of them were torturing Professor Dippet with the Cruciatus curse. What made her do it was when they killed him. Seeing him die. One of the greatest wizards the world had known. It had taken four of the cowards to do it.

It was the same man who'd killed her Mother who did it and she'd killed him; avenging both deaths at the same time. His face had been burned into her memory; she felt no remorse for killing him and was shocked at how easy it was to take a life. Just a simple Avada Kedavra.

She was fighting someone else when Riddle stunned her from behind.

-/\-

He dragged her to Lord Grindleward; before waking her and throwing her at his feet. Albus was unconscious nearby. "I found her my Lord." He said. "I followed her. She's killed Malfoy and one of the Lestranges." Grindleward looked at her then spat in her face. "Two of my trusted followers eh, well now you've killed them your going to pay the same price."

Minerva wiped his spit from her face and glared back. "I'll kill you first. You killed Andrea didn't you? You've been after me these last three months." Grindleward chuckled the brat had finally figured it out. "Yes, indirectly. It was Tom and who killed her on my orders. Then he found out of course about your storm control and I thought you'd be valuable. Obviously not though..."

-/\-

He went on but Minerva wasn't listening. She had sureptiously pointed her wand at Professor Dumbledore. "Enervate." She whispered. He woke instantly and stood up catching her eyes as she knelt silently in front of Lord Grindleward who was still talking. She only heard his last sentence as he raised his wand. "And now my child you will die. Avad-." He paused mid word looking at Dumbledore who was striding towards him.

"Leave her out of it Grindleward." He snapped levelling his wand at the Dark Lord. Grindleward smiled evilly. "You'd intervene on behalf of my daughter, a murderer. Not to mention that she lusts after you. A man fifty years her senior. I disapprove."

Minerva was mortified and turned her head away going crimson. Albus looked at her sharply. She shook her head. It wasn't like that.

"So what do you want Dumbledore?" He asked lazily flicking his wand at Minerva and casting the cruciatus on Minerva to see his reaction.

Minerva screamed. It felt like her blood was boiling, as white hot knives were driven into her body. Then the sensation ceased abruptly. She gasped. Nothing she'd ever felt before had hurt like that.

"A duel to the death. One on one." Albus replied his white and furious. Minerva sensed an odd sort of chill emanating from him.

"I'd be delighted." Grindleward grinned. "Two birds with one stone."

They took up their positions. Albus wasn't foolish enough to bow; knowing that if he did Grindleward would use that as opportunity to strike. Instead he bowed his head. Grindleward gave him no such acknowledgement and struck. Albus retaliated.

After that came a duel such as Minerva had never seen before. Neither of the two combatants spoke. They fought with spells Minerva had never even dreamed of. Spell using the elements whipped back and forth between them and were countered with lightening speed. Then Grindleward conjured and hurled an ice javelin at Albus. He retaliated by taking Grindleward's legs out form under him with a whip made from fire.

Grindleward lost his grip on his wand as he fell and before he could retrieve it Albus killed him with the Avada Kedavra.

-/\-

Minerva let go of a breath she didn't realised she'd been holding in a soft sigh as Tom disapparated from beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as her saw the blood on her robes. "It's not my blood." She replied. "I'm fine."

"Hold onto my arm then. The Order needs to regroup and you'll be safer with us." She stood up and gripped his arm hard as she felt him twist away from her as he apparated.

They apparated to a clearing half a mile away from Hogsmeade. There were already several witches and wizards there. One witch was attending to a young brown haired man with a severe gash running across his face. "Alastor Moody, will you keep still." She admonished him.

-/\-

One of the wizards made his way over to Dumbledore. "Bit of a mess wasn't it." He said. "Still Dippet will soon sort it out." Albus was about to reply in the affirmative and ask where Armando had got to when Minerva spoke.

"He can't sort anything out. I saw him die." She managed to get out louder than she'd intended; before the reaction from the battle set in and she started to sob.

-/\-

**Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**


	9. Midnight's Shadow

A Matter of Necessity

Midnight's Shadow

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewer gynji. Now onto business. I have three names to choose from and only two votes so far. Come on people. The phoenix is going to be in chapter twelve at the latest. Please review and vote for a name. (At the beginning of Chapter six.)**

-/\-

All eyes turned to stare at Minerva and any conversation died away. The shocked silence lasted nearly two minutes. Then a babble of voices broke out. Everyone was saying the same thing. It wasn't true. Not Armando. Not one of the greatest wizards of their time. He was _dead! _ It was impossible.

Dumbledore sighed and found a nearby tin can to turn into a port-key. He held it out to Minerva who still wouldn't meet his eyes, as she placed a finger on it, after what Grindleward had said and counted down. They landed in the Hospital Wing. He gently guided Minerva over to a hospital bed and made her sit down while he found Madam Hopkins in her office.

She leapt up immediately when she saw the state of him. "Professor are you alright? What's happened?" She asked. "I'm fine." He replied. "I have to go to the Ministry and various other places. The War's over. The Order won." He sighed. "It's Minerva I'm worried about. She's just fought her first battle."

Albus didn't need to say any more. Sarah Hopkins had been in the Order too before she decided that fighting wasn't for her and she was better at healing. She knew what Minerva was feeling like right now. "Alright Albus." She said simply and opened one of her the draws in her desk to retrieve a bar of Chocolate.

Albus looked once more at Minerva who was sitting quite still staring at her folded hands which were resting on her lap. He sighed. She'd get over it. With time though maybe not completely. Then he left for the Ministry. He'd take one of the Thestrals.

-/\-

He didn't see the tears that ran shivering down her cheeks to fall onto her hands. Minerva didn't even realise she was crying. She couldn't feel the tears running down her face and dripping onto her hands or see them. All she saw over and over again were the faces of the two people she'd killed. Reliving their dying moments over and over. The odd thing was she didn't feel anything any more. No remorse. Just the cold. So icy cold inside.

She knew that those faces would haunt her forever. In the darkest shadows of midnight. Why was she still alive? She wondered listlessly. She could so easily have been killed a hundred times; and ended up lying among the dead. Surely that was where she belonged among the debris of the dead. She was a murderer. Pure and simple. A murderer didn't deserve to live.

-/\-

Madame Hopkins was deeply disturbed when Minerva didn't respond to her. She tried shaking the girl's shoulder, calling her name. Shaking her bodily. Minerva didn't respond though. She stayed as motionless as a statue. Almost as though she was frozen in time. She decided to find Andromeda Black. Minerva obviously wasn't going to move even if there was an earthquake.

She left her and went to wait outside the great hall. The seventh years finished their exam in five minutes.

-/\-

Annie was coming out of the great hall intending to ask the Headmaster for an update on the search for Minerva when Madame Hopkins accosted her. At first she was annoyed but didn't show it.

"What is it?" She asked hoping whatever it was wouldn't take long.

"It's Minerva, they found her." Annie's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Is she hurt? What hap-" Madame Hopkins held up her hand.

"She's fine, physically. She's in shock though. I can't get through to her. I thought that maybe you could." Annie nodded.

"I can try." She replied as they set off for the hospital wing.

-/\-

Minerva became dimly aware of a familiar voice calling her name and looked up with an effort. Annie's face came into view looking far away and blurred and distorted by her tears.

-/\-

"Minnie?" Annie asked tentatively. Her friend seemed so far away. There was hardly any physical distance between them as Annie sat opposite her; but she'd never seen Minerva look so haunted. It disturbed her.

"It's me Annie. What's happened? What's wrong?" Minerva blinked then dislodging more tears and with a shuddering sigh seemed to come back to reality.

-/\-

She tried to speak but her couldn't; her throat was choked with sobs and ached as she tried not to scream in anguish. Annie understood and wrapped her arms around her friend letting her cry on her shoulder. She wasn't sure what else to do though. Andrea would have known. She was great in these sorts of situations. At that thought Annie couldn't help crying as well. Andrea should have been there with them.

-/\-

Albus noticed that the battle was a turning point for Minerva. She volunteered to get counselling recognising that she just couldn't go on like this, having lost so much in such a short time. He was glad about that because if she hadn't volunteered he'd have forced her into it.

She also asked after sitting her transfiguration NEWT late with those people who'd failed the first time and had to retake to become his teaching assistant. He'd agreed. She was outstanding at transfiguration and as soon as she could handle it; he'd decided as Headmaster to give up teaching and ask her to take the job.

For the meantime though he'd keep at it. His Deputy, Professor Slughorn, who he personally disliked but diplomatically didn't say so; was sharing half his other duties as Headmaster so he could continue teaching for the remaining two weeks of term.

-/\-

The seventh years, who had officially left now their exams were over, were using the time to laze around in the sunny June weather and plan their summers.

There had been several celebrations now that Grindleward had been defeated and Minerva had begrudgingly joined in but her heart wasn't in it. She still remembered the lives it had cost. She had attended the raising of an obelisk with the names of the dead on it in the square in Hogsmeade, there were hundreds. From those who had fought, to those who hadn't. She approved though. No-one should forget. Her Mother's name was among them.

_Valerie Rose McGonagall_. One of the Ministries bravest Aurors. She'd died defending the Minister for Magic as had a good many other aurors that day seven months ago.

Minerva would never forget her. She knew that. Albus had told her; that her mother would have been proud of her for fighting in that battle, and that sometimes killing couldn't be avoided. She'd felt better about it after that and counselling and began to forget it. However, she'd never forget the cruel reality of war.

-/\-

**Sorry there's been so much angst so far. Review and tell me what you think and don't forget to vote on the Phoenix names at the beginning of chapter six. (Unless you've already voted of course.) Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**


	10. July

A Matter of Necessity

July

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, ctc and stsgirlie. Thank you everyone for voting. I have the most votes for Tanllyd so that is the name I'll be using. Sorry I've taken so long to update this I've had writers block. (Couldn't think of a better chapter title either.)  
**

-/\-

Minerva was sitting by the lake with her newest friend Rolanda Hooch enjoying the hot July weather. She'd been in Minerva's year in the fifth year in Gryffindor; after completing her OWLs she'd left to train as a flying Instructor. Now she'd officially taken the post at Hogwarts. She and Minerva had gravitated towards each other as the youngest teachers there. Rolanda had been more curious about her parentage after finding out about it in the Daily Prophet, rather than scared of her. Minerva had found that a refreshing change.

Now that the Students had returned home the School was eerily quiet most of the time. However Peeves had definitely tried to make up for that. He'd been stolen possessions from the Teachers quarters, smashed chandeliers and tried to scare the portraits. He'd also coated the floor of the Great Hall with beeswax one afternoon and polished it till it was as slippery as an ice rink. After that Dumbledore had had words with him and he'd begrudgingly given the teachers belongings back.

-/\-

"Knut for your thoughts Minerva." Rolanda commented eventually noticing her friend had gone quiet. Minerva looked up from the surface of the water.

"You weren't thinking about a certain pair of brown eyes were you?!" Rolanda teased knowing full well that the young Astronomy teacher, Alexander Pretwitt, who was a few years older than them, was interested in her friend. It annoyed Minerva no end, catching his longing looks from the other end of the dining table and Rolanda hadn't stopped teasing her about it.

"Oh for crying out loud." Minerva groaned and gave her friend a shove. "No I wasn't and he wouldn't look at me twice if there wasn't this stupid marriage law." Rolanda smirked.

"Minerva you underestimate yourself. So maybe he wouldn't, but you'd still have plenty of other admirers." She grinned.

"That reminds me. There's a Ministry dance in weekend after this that all unmarried witches and wizards are expected to attend, if you want to avoid Alex you'd better ask someone fast."

Minerva considered the Male staff members. Rolanda was right she didn't want to get partnered with Alex Pretwitt. He was an interesting enough person but right now he was irritating her no end. There was, (excluding Alex), Horace Slughorn, Edward Trelawney (he wouldn't mind taking her if she explained), Cyril Abbot the Muggle Studies teacher or Albus Dumbledore.

"I'll ask Albus." She said at length. "Alex won't dare come after me then." Rolanda smirked again.

"Surely that's a little presumptuous Minerva. Why would he want to go with you, when he could go with me?" She teased. Minerva stood up pretending to be offended.

"Rolanda that big head of your needs deflating." She said and sprinted off as Rolanda leapt up behind her with an irritated "Oi!"

-/\-

"So who are you really going with?" Minerva asked at dinner while keeping her eyes fixed resolutely on her plate to avoid looking at Alex.

"My cousin Frederick. He's always good for a laugh and I have a few family friends who are going." Minerva smiled.

"I thought the Ministry intended this as a romantic dance." She commented.

"They do," Rolanda replied.

"I'm sure I'll meet some interesting young wizards. Fredrick's offered to go as my dance partner to scare off any unwanted attention!" Rolanda grinned.

"Always have a back up plan Minerva!"

Her friend laughed. "Well I suppose that makes sense." She turned back to her food.

-/\-

Later that evening Minerva was sitting in the staffroom listening to Rolanda chatting to the Sarah Hopkins about the ridiculous state of the ministry, and still considering how to ask Albus to the dance; when Alex came up behind her. She jumped. "Am I interrupting?" He asked.

_What do you think? _Minerva thought sarcastically. "No not at all," she replied civilly. "I wasn't particularly busy. Is anything the matter?" She managed a polite smile.

"No no, of course not." He replied. "It's just I don't see much of you, and I was wondering, if you'd like to meet me in Hogsmeade for a cup of coffee this weekend?" He asked nervously.

Minerva thanked her lucky stars that she was meeting up with Annie at Diagon Alley that weekend. "I'm sorry," She replied. "I have a previous engagement." He looked disappointed.

"Maybe another time then." He said and moved off to talk to Horace. Minerva sighed in relief and went over to Rolanda and Sarah.

"Either of you fancy a game of chess?" She asked.

"No way." They both replied instantly.

"Sorry Min, but your just too good." Rolanda apologised.

"You could both play me; I promise to go easy on you." She smiled. This could be good.

"Please, no-one else will play me either."

"I wonder why." Sarah muttered under her breath. She looked at Rolanda. "I think together we have a chance of not getting too badly beaten." She replied.

Rolanda agreed reluctantly. The only person who'd ever beaten Minerva at Chess was Albus. Even then the staff were convinced it was a fluke.

"Excellent." Minerva replied.

-/\-

None of the three women noticed Albus come into the Staffroom they were too engrossed in their game of chess. Albus noticed the board near the fire before he saw the three women because they had grabbed the winged armchairs and couldn't be seen when sitting back. He moved over to watch the game and smiled. Minerva was playing both Rolanda Hooch and Sarah Hopkins and winning.

Rolanda and Sarah were whispering to each other as they discussed their next move and Minerva was sitting back with her eyes roving over the chess board.

Finally Rolanda ordered her White Bishop three spaces diagonally right. "Check." Minerva smiled. They hadn't noticed her Queen.

Albus winced as the Queen crushed the Bishop with a bit more venom than was necessary. Minerva picked up the pieces and moved them off the board.

Albus watched the game progress. Minerva must have had a dozen chances to beat them but let them get close to beating her before finishing the game.

Rolanda sat back and sighed. "I thought you said you'd go easy on us." She accused.

Albus smiled. "Oh she did." He commented making them start.

"She could have beaten you about fourteen times."

Minerva grinned. "Did you expect me to let you win?" She asked. "I only said I was going to go easy on you."

She turned to smile at Albus. "Fancy the next game?" She asked resetting the board with a wave of her wand.

He smiled back. "Why not?"

-/\-

The day of the Ministry dance dawned bright and early. Minerva woke up smiling. She had successfully avoided Alex and was going to the dance with Albus.

-/\-

He'd asked her when he'd noticed her predicament. It was hard not to notice really. Alex was following her everywhere and she was making every excuse to avoid him.

The last straw had been when he'd managed to get a seat next to her at breakfast on Monday. Albus had seen the 'help me' look she'd shot at Rolanda who'd been halfway down the table.

After that he'd started a conversation with her so that she could avoid talking to Alex apart form asking simple things like pass the butter. After breakfast he'd suggested that they put the transfiguration department to rights; Peeves had wrecked it during the night.

While they were repairing the damage they'd been talking about the latest events at the Ministry and he'd asked her then. She'd been delighted to accept his invitation. It saved her the trouble of asking him.

-/\-

Now all she had to do was to get dressed and drag Rolanda and Sarah out of bed so that they could go looking for suitable Dress Robes. Minerva dressed swiftly and ate a quick breakfast before she left her rooms.

-/\-

Rolanda was woken by someone banging on her bedroom door. It could only be one person. "Go away Min." She moaned dragging the covers higher over her head.

"It's too early." Minerva who was outside her rooms couldn't hear her however. With a groan Rolanda got out of bed and let her in.

"It's too early Minerva." She complained.

Minerva checked her watch. "It's not. It's half eight already. Hurry up."

"Alright." Rolanda conceded the point and went to get ready. Minerva left presumably to wake Sarah. _Honestly Minerva was a pest sometimes,_ she thought.

-/\-

Sarah was already up and dressed when Minerva asked the portrait of Violet if she could enter. Sarah was just hunting for an errant shoe.

She promised Minerva she'd be at breakfast shortly. Minerva checked she had the key to her Gringotts vault and left for the Great Hall. She hoped they wouldn't be too long.

-/\-

**As always review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**


	11. Lordly Lions and Graceful Swans, Part I

A Matter of Necessity

Lordly Lions and Graceful Swans

Part One

**Thank you once again to my wonderful reviewers: stsgirlie and gynji and my anonymous reviewers Alli and Summyr. I've just read the Seventh book but will be sticking mainly to my original plotline. Sorry if you disagree on that point but this is fan fiction after all. Sorry this is in two parts the rest refused to be written at the end of this so I gave up (after about a week) and decided to split it into two.**

-/\-

"Are you ready yet Sarah?" Rolanda asked impatiently waiting for the other witch to emerge from the changing room.

"Nearly, stop rushing me." came the irritated reply. Minerva suppressed a smirk.

"Be patient Rolanda, or I might have to add that to our shopping list!" She remarked, dodging swiftly to avoid a hit on the arm.

Before Rolanda could retort Sarah came out of the cubicle. She was wearing an almost floor length blue dress, with spaghetti straps that was laced at the back. It was low cut giving a hint of cleavage. The top half was dark blue while the other half was lighter.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It really suits you," Minerva said honestly.

"Good, you two next then. I'll just go change and pay for this."

Sarah disappeared from sight again and Minerva and Rolanda went to look for suitable dresses.

Minerva was looking for something green as it would go with her eyes. She had just picked a dress out when Rolanda called her over.

"Hey Minerva look at this." Rolanda was holding out a black dress with silver edging the sleeves and neck in an intricate pattern and an emerald cloak that went with it and had the same silver edging.

"Go on try in on." She urged. Minerva laughed and took the outfit from her.

"As you're so eager." She said amused.

-/\-

"What do you think?" Minerva asked a few minutes later.

"You look amazing Minerva. All the wizards there are going to be after you." Rolanda replied with a cheeky grin.

"Now all we have to do now is get you an appropriate hairstyle."

With a flick of her wand Rolanda released Minerva's hair from its plait. Then she cast a simple straightening charm and stood back to admire the effect.

"Not quite." She flicked her wand again and Minerva's hair became gently wavy.

"Perfect. Now go change then pay for your outfit."

-/\-

Once Rolanda had got her dress, which was similar to Minerva's but in red and gold they flooed back to Hogwarts to get ready.

-/\-

Albus was waiting outside the gates with the rest of the unmarried Hogwarts teachers. He was wearing blue dress robes that he'd ordered in the exact periwinkle colour of his eyes with a spattering of silver stars on the sleeves.

Minerva couldn't help but smile at that. It was so typically Albus. He hadn't noticed them yet as he was talking to Horace Slughorn who was wearing a smarter than usual red velvet waistcoat and matching trousers.

He was the first to notice them.

"Ah, hello Sarah."

He greeted the Medi-witch who was going to the ball with him. Then he noticed Minerva and Rolanda.

"I say don't the three of you look lovely."

Albus turned around as the three thanked Horace and complimented him on his outfit too; and was momentarily struck dumb. Minerva looked simply stunning. She'd always been beautiful to him but now she looked as though she'd just come down from Mount Olympus.

He said so when she came over and chuckled as she blushed.

Her black dress suited her perfectly. It clung in the right places showing off her slender form. The neck was low but didn't show anything and the cloak set off her eyes making them seem brighter.

-/\-

Minerva noticed that Albus looked unusually handsome himself. His eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement the blue he was wearing suited him.

-/\-

"Right, everyone's here, shall we go then?" Horace said snapping the pair out of their thoughts.

The group disapparated.

-/\-

They arrived in the Atrium near the fountain. Other witches and wizards were milling around it talking; it was clear that the main event hadn't started yet.

Minerva was looking around and didn't notice too people come up behind them.

"Hello Minerva." She jumped and turned. Albus turned as well and recognised Thomas McGonagall and his son Michael.

Minerva hugged him. "Good to see you again Dad." She said simply.

"You too squirt." Minerva blushed crimson. How could he call her that in front of Albus!

"Father please." She said her tone affronted.

"Sorry." He replied with a wink that told her he wasn't sorry at all.

"Hello little sis." Michael greeted her awkwardly.

She hugged him as well.

"So who are you going with?" She asked as Albus engaged her father in conversation.

It was her brother's turn to blush. "The head of my department." He whispered.

Minerva smiled. The witch in charge was the same age as her brother and he'd had a crush on her from the word go.

-/\-

Albus noticed that the dance hall was one of the courtrooms that had been transformed. The lighting was soft and blue and the dance floor took up half the hall. The rest was devoted to a buffet with drinks and snacks and several tables.

Most of the guests were already on the dance floor waiting for the Minister to start his speech so they could get on with the dance itself.

The Minister got up and started waffling about current affairs and the need for this new law; etcetera etcetera. Albus tuned him out after a while. He noticed that Minerva still seemed to be listening though, till she caught his eye and winked. He knew then that she was just as bored as he was.

Finally the Minister concluded his long-winded speech and the dance began.

-/\-

**As always review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**


	12. Lordly Lions and Graceful Swans, Part II

A Matter of Necessity

Lordly Lions and Graceful Swans

Part Two

**First of all thanks to my wonderful reviewers; stsgirlie and kiri28 and my anonymous reviewer; Ms Minerva Dumbledore. Again I'm sorry about putting this chapter up in two parts; it simply refused to be written as one chapter. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me as I finally get to the dance! By the way I did try not to make this too cheesy but I'm unsure if I succeeded so please tell me when you review. Mindless MMAD fluff coming later too! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. The last bit was really hard to write.**

-/\-

Minerva found to her pleasant surprise that Albus was an uncommonly good dancer. As sipped her drink while taking a break between dances she reflected that she was lucky in her choice of dance partner. Rolanda was too busy trying to stop her feet being trodden on by her cousin to pay much attention to anyone or anything else!

She couldn't help the smirk that found it's way to her lips. Poor Rolanda! And to think she could have gone with the _dashing_ Alexander Pretwitt. He had asked her when he'd realised Minerva was taken.

Minerva had to admit that Alex most certainly could dance. He was dancing with Sarah at the moment. Horace was over by the punch bowl and engaged in conversation with one of the former members of the "Slug Club."

Albus was currently trying to get away from the Minister for Magic's protégé Millicent Bagnold. The blonde witch was half his height and had to crane her neck to speak to him. She was wearing bright pink robes and flirting quite obviously; flicking her hair and simpering. Minerva felt a surge of anger towards the other witch.

Minerva could tell exactly how uncomfortable Albus was by the way he was slowly edging sideways and glancing back towards her with a "Help!" expression on his face. She decided to rescue him!

-/\-

Albus was relieved when Minerva showed up. Millicent had been alternately firing questions at him about his defeat of Grindleward and flirting outrageously.

"Good evening Millicent." She said as she came to stand beside Albus.

"I hope you're not neglecting your partner?" She gestured to the Minister Amayus Crouch who was debating something hotly with his son Barty (Barty senior) and his wife.

Millicent smiled sweetly in a way that clearly wished Minerva a slow and painful death and moved off. Minerva gave her back a death glare.

Albus give an inward sigh of relief.

"Shall we dance?" he asked. Hoping to get away from any other witches who just wanted to flirt with the defeater of Grindleward.

He hated that sort of attention. People just thought of him now as a famous face. Well most people. Minerva and the rest of the staff treated him like he was still a part of the Human Race.

-/\-

"Another adoring fan?" Minerva teased lightly as they got into position for the next dance.

The way Albus shuddered was answer enough. She grinned.

"I wish they'd leave me alone. Or treat me normally." He replied simply as the dance began.

Minerva looked up at him. "Well I have no qualms about thrashing you in our next chess game, hero or not."

Albus smiled. "Glad to hear it! I'll make sure I go easy on you."

"Go easy on me? Who was it that beat you last time mister?" Minerva returned the banter.

Albus pretended to think. "Oh I don't know. Maybe she's tall has dark hair, emerald eyes and is currently dancing with me."

Minerva laughed. "You'd better believe it."

-/\-

Rolanda watched Albus and Minerva dancing and exchanging friendly banter. She turned to Sarah who was wearing an 'I told you so' look.

"You know they do make a cute couple." She replied as she handed over Five Galleons.

Sarah grinned.

"Thank you. I just can't believe you didn't notice it Rolanda. You are supposed to have the sharpest eyes amongst the staff. I mean it's obvious, the way he looks at her."

She smiled at the dancing pair who were completely oblivious to the fact that they were the source of a bet.

-/\-

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by to Minerva. The music was nice and the ceiling which had been temporarily enchanted to resemble the night sky gave a romantic atmosphere. Just as the Minister had intended.

Minerva hadn't really noticed herself getting lost in the dance till she looked up at Albus. They were dancing closely and without thinking about she had laid her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. He smiled at her, his periwinkle eyes twinkling and instead of being embarrassed at their closeness she smiled back. The warmth of his smile making her more at ease.

They continued to dance though Minerva had lifted her head from his chest. Albus caught her eye sometime during the next dance to share a joke as he noticed the Minister and his considerably shorter protégé dancing and she found herself unable to look away.

She was never able to decide whose fault it was afterwards. Minerva just noticed the depths of his eyes and the way they seemed to hold so much of him. She could almost read his emotions and thoughts by looking closely. It seemed that neither of them noticed that they were moving closer together till Minerva felt his lips brush softly against hers. She started and he pulled away.

"Albus I'm so sorry I didn't..." He cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry if I startled you. I wasn't intending..."

He stopped as Minerva started to laugh. The silvery sound echoed round the dance floor.

"Why are you apologising?" She asked.

"For all you know I might have quite liked that." She added without trying to be coy.

Albus blushed. "Minerva I am significantly older than you," He said as he realised what she'd meant.

"You would be better off finding yourself a younger wizard."

"What if I don't love any of the younger wizard population?" She replied.

"I don't want a younger wizard. I love _you_."

Minerva blushed slightly as she said that realising he might not feel the same way.

-/\-

Albus was quite frankly stunned. He had been in love with Minerva for quite a long time but for her sake had decided to let her go after younger wizards closer to her own age. Instead she was saying she wanted him. A man fifty years her senior.

"Minerva, someone your own age would make a much better choice of..."

He stopped because of the way she was looking at him. Her eyes were sparkling with tears.

She seemed to be struggling to say something.

"Do you... do you love me back?" She asked almost nervously and not quite looking at him.

"Minerva it isn't a question of that." He started.

"Do you?" She asked again.

He looked at the beautiful witch in front of him and decided she deserved the truth.

"Yes."

She looked up at him again.

"Then this is ridiculous. You know that if I love you I can't go after any other wizard."

"Minerva say I did pursue a relationship with you, people would talk, the papers would try to drag your name into the mud, You'd be treated differently."

Minerva snorted.

"It's not as if I'm flavour of the month with the rest of the Wizarding world at the moment anyway." She retorted.

"I can handle people talking. I don't care about what others think of me anymore. Except for those people who matter to me."

Albus looked at her and saw she was sincere.

"Can't we give us a chance?" Minerva asked him.

He smiled at her as they resumed dancing. "Alright."

-/\-

**As always review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**


	13. Repercussions

A Matter of Necessity

Repercussions

**Yet again thank you to all my reviewers: FridaPeace, Marauder Number Five, my anoymous reviewer T and last but not least Vangoghadmirer. And thank you to anybody else who is sticking with this story. It's much appreciated and I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Real life has a habit of getting in the way!**

**-/\-**

Minerva woke the next day with a contented smile on her face. For a moment she lay curled up in her bed remembering the events of the ball.

There was a tap at the window. The Owl with her Daily profit undoubtedly. With a sigh at being disturbed from the pleasant memories of last night she opened the window and let the owl in. It held out it's leg while she untied the paper and then hooted impatiently while Minerva dug in her purse for a few Knuts. She put the Knuts in the pouch attached to the owl's leg and gave it an owl treat before turning to look at the newspaper as the owl departed.

The headline blazoned across the top soon wiped the smile off her face. It screamed "_LADY DEATH INVOLVED WITH_ _FATHER'S SLAYER_." Minerva looked at the picture underneath and her heart lurched with shock. Someone at the prophet had captured an image of her kissing Albus. If it had just been a picture of them dancing...

She went onto read the story below. "_Once again the Wizarding community has been shocked to the core. The once thought respectable Albus Dumbledore would appear to be courting the daughter of the late dark lord Gellert Grindleward, Minerva McGonagall. How he can date the woman who almost certainly helped in the capture and torture of..."_ Minerva was unable to read anymore as at that point her anger got the better of her and the paper went up in flames. She dropped it hurriedly and put it out.

She set off for breakfast in a towering temper and a scowl like thunder. How dare they slander Albus! How dare they accuse of her crimes she had not committed. Minerva was still thinking thoughts like that when she walked straight into Rolanda who was dashing in the opposite direction. The collision knocked both witches to the floor.

"Sorry Min." Rolanda apologised as she picked her friend up and dusted her off. "Wasn't looking where I was going." Minerva smiled sarcastically. "Funny neither was I." She snapped.

Rolanda frowned. "Who's tied your wand in a knot?" She asked. "The Prophet." Minerva replied as she stalked off changing into her animagus form to avoid further conversation with Rolanda and anyone else she might meet on the way to the great hall.

She was half-way there when somebody picked her up. She twisted in her skin and hissed before realising that it was Albus who had picked her up. She fought free of his arms and changed back into herself.

"Please don't do that in future." She said. "Have you any idea how uncomfortable being picked up by the scruff of the neck is for a cat?"

Albus smiled softly at her and she felt her anger subsiding. "No, sorry my dear. I won't do it again." Minerva smiled. "You know I didn't mind too much. Just please not the scruff of my neck again!"

He chuckled and held out his arm. She linked her arm through his and they proceeded to the great hall. They had barely started breakfast when the post arrived. She saw Horace who sitting on the other side of Albus suddenly frown and realised he was holding a copy of the prophet.

He handed it silently to Albus.

-/\-

Albus felt his eyebrow's shoot upwards and glanced sideways at Minerva before silently casting the Incendio charm to burn the front page away and pages three and four on which the rest of the story was continued.

He then handed the paper back to a disgruntled looking Horace. "I say old chap you could have warned a fellow before you scorched his newspaper. There was a potions advert on page five that looked interesting."

Albus however was looking at Minerva and judging by her stony faced expression she'd already seen the article. He covered her hand with his own. "Don't take it so personally." He whispered. "It won't last and anyone who believes what the prophet is writing is an imbecile. We both know that it writes a lot sensationalist drivel."

-/\-

Minerva managed a thin lipped smile. That was when the first three owls dropped onto her plate. They were followed by at least six more. Minerva stared at them in disbelief. Then she began to untie the letters as they clamoured for her attention.

When the last one was gone she went to open the first letter but Albus stopped her. He picked up the whole bundle and cast a detection spell on it. Then set two aside.

Minerva tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "Albus what's wrong?" She could feel the same cold anger emanating from him as she had when he'd fought Grindleward.

"These two letters are cursed." He replied. "So I'm guessing that the rest of this mail isn't all that complementary either." He sighed. "I think I'd better screen them first."

Minerva nodded her jaw clenched. So now she was getting hate mail. She must be quite the celebrity. She felt her appetite suddenly vanish and got up from the table. She transformed into her tabby form and trotted away. She heard someone hurrying after her and increased her speed her gait changing to a lope that no-one could keep up with.

Didn't they understand? She wanted to be ALONE!

-/\-

**As always please review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Flames however will be ignored.**


End file.
